fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat of the Lions: Blanco's Request
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc Blanco's Request ---- "I cannot believe you let us fight with you only to lose!" Jordan shouted at Abraham. The five of them had been fighting what supposedly was "Gia" for what had seemed like an eternity. They were barely scratching her and her in this new form wasn't even breaking a single sweat. To make matters even worse, Gia showed no signs of regaining control over her body. Adonis had regained consciousness sometime ago and volunteered to venture into Gia's mind to bring her back, but he had been gone too long. Jordan began to believe the boy was gone for good, when "Gia' began to waver. "What's happening to her?" Cara whispered as she held her side in pain. "She seems to be in serious pain, but nobody's touched her." "I don't understand it myself, but we should all step back immediately." Abraham warned as he motioned for everyone to get behind him. Gia's form trashed about as it screamed in a way that made it seem she was being murdered. Abraham manages to swallow bile at familiar sound of her endangered scream. Her wild thrashing became even more violent as she collapsed on the floor, hands gripping her head. Suddenly, her skin around her face crumbled and the ruby eyes looked up at the five mages with a look that can only be described as insane. As she faded, she whispered words that sounded gargled. "suergaz si gnimoc ot reuqnoc..". And as quickly as it came, it vanished. Suddenly, as the dust from her skin cleared, Gia was revealed along with Adonis who was a few feet away. "Gia! Adonis!" Abraham cried out. He motioned to hug them, but considering what had happened today he decided it was best to refrain from any type of contact. Suddenly, the seven of them heard the faint sound of fingers snapping. Instantly, everyone turned their attention to Abraham who threw his hands up in defense to show he had not moved a muscle. The increasing sound of footsteps put them all on edge, but they were out of fighting energy. "FREEZE!" shouted the voice. All at once, Rune Knights flooded the destroyed room in a formation. They parted to reveal their commander, bringing Jordan's attention to the hilt. "General Quinten SIR!" Jordan immediately saluted. "At ease, Jordan." Blanco shushed him. He looked around the room and gave Jordan the side eye. "We are here to clean up and ask questions. You couldn't have been a bit cleaner?" Jordan sighs and crosses his arms. "I didn't see you doing any fighting now did you?" he retorted, which earned him a bop on the head. Blanco quickly regained his composure and began making orders. "You four!" he pointed at a group of Cadets. "Arrest that man!" he said, pointing at Abraham. "WHAT?!" Carly screeched. "With all due respect, General Quinten sir, those kids are just as much of a criminal as he is! Why aren't you arresting them too?" "Carly!" Jordan hissed. "I'm sorry, she was out for a majority of the battle." Blanco smiled at the blonde girl and nodded his head. "Nonsense, Ms. Strife, I understand completely. Very well I shall briefly make an example of this. I'm sure you are all aware that Ms. Alabaster here was lied to for sometime now, yes?" Everyone nodded and he continued. "Well that's why she was here, she was misguided. I'm pretty confident she knows what is right and what is wrong now, yes?" he asked her and was a bit concerned when he didn't receive a response. Begrudgingly, he decided to leave her alone. "The case must be the same for the young man here, yes?" he directed his question at Adonis. "Unfortunately, yes sir," he confessed. "But my story is a bit more complicated." Blanco chuckled. "Don't sweat the details now, lad. We'll have plenty of time back at the station. But for now, take you and Ms. Alabaster outside. I'll only be a few minutes. My squad is outside if you need any assistance." "Yes sir, thank you sir." Adonis mumbled as he lifted Gia with ease and carried her outside. "Now the rest of you, the medic crew is outside. Go get yourselves looked at." he announced. "Seriously, you all look horrid." The five mages left, but not without glaring at the man for calling them filthy. "It's been a while hasn't it, old friend?" Blanco mumbled. Abraham scoffs, but acknowledges his friend. "Never thought you'd want to see this monster again." Abraham says. "Never thought I'd want to until I heard." Blanco admits. "I can't let you escape me this time, I'll be kicked off the registry." Abraham chuckles deeply at this. His laughter subsides and is replaced with a melancholic tone and look. "Believe me, I wouldn't run even if I wanted to." ---- "She should wake up momentarily, please have her sit upright to avoid discomfort." the nurse told Adonis. "Thank you, ma'am." he thanked as he watched her scurry away. "They're all the same." he thought to himself as another soldier walked up to him. "Sir, while examining the remaining rooms we found two...uhm...kittens inside." he said nervously. "Oh yes! Thank you very much, I was worried about these two." Adonis said, sighing in relief. The two kitsunes in the man's arms jumped down to greet their masters. "Riki! Maka!" he cooed. "I'm so glad you two are okay! Sorry about locking you up like that, but this was a dangerous battle that you had to stay out of." The two kitsunes meowed in forgiveness. Maka walked her way to Gia and began licking her face. "H-hey!" she spluttered, opening her eyes. "Maka! You're alright!" she said as she began petting her respective kitsune. Quickly, she noticed Adonis sitting next to her. "You're alright too?" she asked to which he nodded. "Listen, I've got something to tell you." he began. "Can it wait 'till we get to the station? Man, where are we even gonna sleep tonight?" she pouted in exhaustion. "That's the thing, see...I'm not going with you." he said slowly. All at once, Gia's heart stopped. "W-What?" "This entire day has really opened my eyes. Cara showed me I'm not a killer, you changed forms and it turns out the guy who saved me from death is a total fraud." he said, laughing sadly at the end. "This is not who I was before, and I'm 100% sure that if my mom was alive she'd hate me for who I am now. So, I'm leaving." "But you can't!" Gia pleaded. "Where will you even go?! We have nothing!" "I'll go where my heart says to go." Adonis said, nearly cringing at how cheesy and cliche it sounded but heck it was how he felt. "All I know is I can't stay here." "Then take me with you! I don't want to be here either!" she begged, tears pooling in her eyes. Adonis shook his head. "You actually have potential. Do me a favor: become the hero you've always wanted to be. Avenge your parents, become a legend, save the world." he told her softly. "You were always the better mage." he admitted before he turned around. He snapped his fingers twice and made a whistling sound, causing Riki to follow his Master. He transformed into his larger form for Adonis to ride on. "Goodbye Gia," he said sadly. "Someday soon, we'll meet again." and with that he flew off, leaving Gia to her tears. She sobbed loudly at his disappearance. Where would she even go? She was homeless, weak and without a sense of identity. She might as well be thrown in jail along with Abraham. "Ms. Alabaster?" Gia turned to find Blanco standing behind her, gaze full of concern. "Oh...hello Mr. Quinten." she greeted him quietly, wiping her tears. "You seem upset, where is Adonis? Is he in the canteen tent?" he asked, clueless of the situation. Gia choked up and let go of the breath she was holding. "No...him and I have...gone our seperate ways for now." she admitted sadly. "I see." he nodded. "So where will you go after this?" "I-I don't know!" she exploded. "I have no home, no family, no friends, no identity, nothing!" Tears fell and glided on her cheekbones. "All I have are my powers and my pet Kitsune." "Hmm, interesting." he mumbled. "Then maybe, you and your powers can assist me." Gia looked up at him in curiosity. "Help you? What do you mean?" "I knew that would catch your attention." Blanco smiled. "You see, my military unit is a very special one you see. We have both regular knights and Mages that have become knights. My own personal squad is full of them, and come to think of it we've been thinking of adding another member." "But, you don't want me. I'm a criminal." she said sadly. "No," Blanco silenced her. "A criminal is someone who is selfish, greedy and would kill without any hesitation whatsoever. You could have killed any of those team members in there, but you didn't. I won't allow you to refer to yourself one of those heathens because you are far from that, child." Gia stared up at him in awe. Seriously, why couldn't have this guy found her instead? "Unfortunately children are easy to manipulate and brainwash, and that's what happened to you and Adonis." he continued. "But if you come with me now, I will make sure you no longer doubt yourself. I will give you a home, food and the ability to avenge the correct way. Now, Gia Alabaster, I ask of you once more: will you become a hero or a coward?" Gia wiped her eyes and fire replaced the sad look in her eyes. "I will be a hero." she decided. "I will be the hero my parents once needed." "Splendid! Now, can you stand?" he asked as he watched her try and fail. He picked her up, much to her surprise. "H-hey!" she squealed. "Not to worry, I'm only carrying you to the train station we all came from." he chuckled. Noticing the cat at his feet, he whistled for Maka to follow. Maka quickly obeyed and jumped into her master's arms, curling up to sleep. Gia found herself wanting to do the same, but adrenaline flooded her veins as she watched Abraham come out of the building in six different chains. They quickly locked gazes, his apologetic and her's holding a gaze of regret. He looked down in what appeared to be shame. Blanco noticed this and decided to move along. "It'll be a long ride back. Your belongings will be shipped to your new apartment, if that's fine with you." he explained. He looked down at her when he wasn't given a response. She had finally passed out from the day's exhaustion, her father's melancholic face haunting her dreams for the next two hours. Passing by the medic tent, he grabbed a blue safety blanket and wrapped her up in it. ---- As they approached the train station, he was met by his second commander and his wife who exchanged shocked glances at who he had in his arms. "Sir!" A man with black hair greeted him. "Is that-?" "Yes indeed she is, Axel." he said flatly. "I will hear none of your conspiracy theories, is that clear?" "But sir, she-!" "Is.That. Clear. '''Commander'?" ''Blanco gritted out. When he recieved a salute from the couple he walked off inside the train car. "That man, always getting us into deeper and deeper shit each time." Axel complained. "Let it go, honey." Sienna soothed her husband. "The General doesn't do things unless he's sure, and if taking in Abraham's child is what's best then I'm all for it." He pouted at her chiding and took her hand as they followed after him into the train car. After a while the car filled with Magic Council Military Defense Line personnel and they took off. Gia sat at the window seat and stared out as Maka sat still asleep in her lap. She had woken up a while ago and it appeared that they had long left the East Crest station. The scenery was filled with trees and buildings as they approached what would be known as Gia's new home. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and looked up at who was infront of her. Although she did not verbally announce his presence, he knew she knew that he was there, so he began to speak. "I don't know much about you or why the Colonel brought you here," Axel began. "But I'm just here to let you know that I won't hesitate to take you down, that is ''if ''you decide to betray us." he finished confidently. "Commander-!" Sienna tried to pull him away, but to no avail. The couple watched as Gia slowly turned her head in their direction and utter her first words since her sudden appearance. "And ''I'm ''going to tell ''you ''that I don't have time for your childishness," she said, voice hard. "I'm here to become a hero and unless you want to be snapped in half, show me some manners." The couple stood, physically unfazed but mentally shocked. "My name is Gia Alabaster," she introduced herself, a look of determination in her fresh blue eyes. "And I will be the hero to those who never had the chance to fight back."